Meaningful Sacrifices
by Toni Boloni
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR - The red habanero was actually under distressed. - A/U Uzumaki Family. Enjoy.
1. One

**A/N –** To tell you the truth, I had a dream of me being pregnant and for some reason when I was half conscious, I thought of this little story. Totally random, right? Well, that's how my creativity works. Oh, my first fanfiction story and of course I challenge myself with the popular pick of Naruto. It is alternate universe were the parents are alive and kicking, along with infant Naruto.

**Disclaimer –** Fortunately, **Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto or else I would have to sleep endlessly for my creativity – and that, my friends, _may_ be too much work for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meaningful Sacrifices<strong>_

**by. **Toni Bologni

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>zumaki Kushina believes she was able to be just as nimble and clever as the Fourth Hokage of her village.

However, she was easily proven wrong one beautiful October day.

It has been one hard, but rewarding week after the day of Uzumaki Naruto's birth, and the busyness of the lives of his mother and father haven't dwindle yet. In fact, they had increase since the time Kushina had figured out she was baring a child. Minato has not just paperwork, council meetings, or issues to attend too – added on was his blissful son's restlessness. Kushina would be contently reminded she was the possible cause for her energetic son and his stubborn personality of continuation for the water works he pleasantly gives to both parents in the night. Of course, the mother would get up in the night most of the times because she feels a bit guilty for her hardworking husband's job as a Hokage.

Recently Kushina, for having a child not to long ago, was banned from any vigorous activities involving training or missions. She cursed the blond for placing the rule and for having people staking out her training grounds. So with her usual schedule being completely scratched out and ramen not being part of her new healthy diet, she practically sprawled out on the floor of her home in boredom.

A sigh escaped her lips, and her dull eyes glazed over to the bed where Naruto, for once in his short life, slept peacefully. Another sigh had fell from her mouth, Kushina's mind and body devoured from tending to her son's every need. Was herself as a child this exhausting? She denied the fact and rolled on her back, her thoughts drifting to her body now.

Her hand, not as soft as most females due to her occupation as a shinobi, slowly traced her lower stomach. Her brow had twitched in anger at the contact of her disappearing abdominals. Yes, she was lucky for not receiving one stretch mark from the childbirth, but being a kunoichi comes with insecurities, and having a healthy, fit physique was always on her mind. And it wasn't just having the simple issue of feeling out of shape that edged the Uzumaki ninja, but in fact, she had an image to upheld when having the title of Hokage's wife. Gossip around the red head was never her thing, except when it revolves around herself. She unfortunately must keep up the positive words which have been talked about her. Or if other comments of her dislike happen to get back to the hot-blooded mother, Minato would have to place the person(s) into hiding.

The last reason for a frown ruining her complexion was the idea of actually having Minato have second thoughts about her body. Even though her husband had contently repeated he loved her no matter how much her body changes during or after the pregnancy, Kushina did not believe the truth. Men are all the same and they say what ever to make the girl happy and quiet.

So suddenly, a spark flashed within her and caused a sly grin to cover her once upset features. Bolted upright on her bare feet, she closed all the shouji screens and covered every window with curtains before running to the dresser. She made a mess looking for her old training clothes, but when she found them, she squealed in delight. She stripped herself from paternal clothing and slipped on the black spandex shorts over her underwear along with her sports bra taking the spot of her casual undergarment. Bandages were wrapped around her palms and with haste, she made the messiest bun in her life, long tresses of red hair falling out of the band that failed to hold them together. Ironically, looks didn't matter at the moment. Minato was working and the only time to workout was now.

Guilt was pushed to the back of her head due to her new goal of getting fit became the main focus, and with that said, she quickly went into little warm up exercises before straight to abdominals workouts. She was lucky it was mid October and not the hot, sweltering days of July, or she'd be cooking herself (and Naruto) inside. She would prefer going out in the perfect sunny weather, however as told before, she was unable to stay hidden from any of ANBU and would be caught in a second.

Her forehead had sweat dripping from the intense workout, and sadly for Kushina, it was coming to an end after a good hour and half. The heat from closed windows and doors tempted her to open them back up and she almost did, except, she remember the shinobi could be station outside, watching and listening for an danger that could come to the Hokage's family.

Ah ha! She'll take a quick shower to stay out of suspicious gazes of them and her husband. Kushina was feeling her pride well up from the consent ideas flooding her mind to avoid any confrontations, until her stomach gave an embarrassed flush to her already red cheeks.

Okay then - food first, then shower.

Kushina happily walked over to the small kitchen, and rummage through the cabinets for her healthy protein snacks, a small tune humming from her throat. She was overly excited inside and for Naruto to not awake rudely from her usual loudness, she had let it out in some quiet way. Kushina's music came to a lower tone as he retrieved her nutritiously, but numbing bud tasting meal.

Oh how she missed ramen.

Peeling the top of the wrapper off, her mouth drooled despite the horrid taste about to meet her tongue. This little snack will hopefully hold her off til dinner... hopefully...

In mid bite of her food, she abruptly stopped in her tracks when a pair of arms wrapped around her bare waist from behind her form. _Ah shit..._ would have been voiced out if a infant wasn't in the house.

"Kushina."

She winced at the voice not from fear, but for confidence draining from her deflating egotistical mind. She pretended it didn't affect her and responded back after taking a bite of the protein, talking slightly with mouth full. "Hello, Minato. You got home early." He rested his chin on her shoulder, Kushina feeling his smile against her neck.

"There were no meetings today, so I thought I would surprise you by getting my paperwork done sooner."

Of course. The day she decides to attempt some sort of training had to be the day Minato decided to be quick with his work. Her body had immediately tensed as his hands, which felt cool on her flushed skin, caressed her stomach and hips before letting her go from his hold. Her insecurities came out again, and her free hand followed where her husband had touched.

"Kushina?" She slightly jumped in her spot. "Don't tell me you were-"

"N-no! I, like, thought it was getting chilly out for Naruto and closed the door. But, I got a bit hot from cleaning so I switched into different clothing," she stammered, hoping he would believe her little white lie. She took another bite as she listen to his very silent footsteps walking around the room.

"But, why are the curtains closed?"

Uh... uh... "Naruto couldn't settle down for his nap from all the light."

She finally turned around to face Minato, however he had walked over to their son who was still sleeping peacefully. The blond man gazed softly and lifted a hand, which was about half the length of the infants own body, to pull the sheet over his tiny chest. He gave a small kiss to his forehead, Kushina almost melting into a puddle at the scene.

"I understand you may feel coupe up inside, however if you strain your body during recovery after childbirth, your mind and body will not be able to adjust to the new lifestyle," he voiced, standing up to face the caught mother.

Kushina cheeks colored at his keen ability, loving and hating it at the same time. "But, Minato. You say you understand, except your not the one who has to worry about an_ image_ to maintain." He was about to interject her, however she was quick with her finger gesturing and silence the male. "I didn't mean you don't have one to uphold too, but again, being the one to carry and birth Naruto, I have gotten out of shape." She opened her hands to have him follow to her abdomens. "Like, people will start talking about how the Hokage's wife had got fat and -"

"Kushina." She immediately shut up when hearing his concern tone. "I didn't think you were one who would get absorbed and worried about gossip." The kunoichi blushed at the statement, her fingers twiddling with one another.

"I'm not, but I kind of am..?" she questioned more than stated, confused if she really cares what others say. "I – oomph!" She didn't expect the blond to pull her into a hug, but was thankful for it. She really needed one.

"You shouldn't worry much about what others say. Only listen to your closest friends. Their words matter the most." He had a point. Friends are the ones to point out anything wrong or different about another. Mikoto hasn't said anything when she comes to visit nor does Minato friends, who are like her own friends, insult her appearance, instead they whistle and praise Minato for his pick.

"What about you?" She pulled her eyes from his chest and looked up at his.

"Me?" he questioned back, brows furrowing in thought.

Another embarrassed flush covered her face. "Do you think I have-"

"Kushina. Don't finish that sentence." His warning came with narrow blue eyes, Kushina reading the disbelief in them. "You should know my answer."

"But! Guys like to say anything to make the girl happy." For some reason, she thought of Jiraiya with women. And had a feeling Minato knew what she was imagining.

"I would never lie to you to make you be happy," he sighed, tightening his hold. "Don't you remember what I said during the pregnancy?"

"No," she lied.

"Kushina-"

"I just want to hear it again," she explained, still staring into his pools of blue.

His straight face was quickly replaced with a passion smile at his wife's words. "No matter how much you lose or gain in weight, no matter how much you changed physically, I will always love you for who you are." And with going on her tip-toes, her lips locked with Minato's.

It was like as if they were kissing for the first time again, Kushina falling more in love than humanely possible. Her arms were latched around his neck, some of her slender fingers mousing up the back of his hair in excitement. She gave a small gasp as his hands stroked her stomach, her body getting tense and her mind getting critical again. But, when he leaned into the kiss more, her insecurities had literally melted away. The heat of his fervor hands burned her waist and back, causing the red head to get weak in the knees. She could feel him smirk against her mouth and not allowing him to get smug for more than a minute, her own palm teased him by sliding along the front of his leg and curling her fingers into the fabric.

She could feel a gap coming between their mouths, and she knew Minato was trying to be curdiest to the innocent one who was fast asleep. But, she missed this action for when having a large stomach often got in the way. She could hear him mumble her name in attempt to stop because he was failing in pulling away, and with this in the hormonal mind of the female, she took advantage of the situation. Hopefully Naruto will be able to sleep through her plan.

Her own foot tripped the male backwards, his arms wrapping around her protectively from any harm. They made a small thud, surprisingly not awaking the hard sleeper. He was definitely Kushina in personality.

She didn't wait another second when her eyes targeted her lover, her body resting between his legs. She could heard Minato struggle for breath when she jumped at his lips again. Her own lungs were burning for oxygen, but the lack of it made her get a high at the intensity. His hands eventually had found their way to her waist again, his thumbs rubbing tiny circles to enlighten the passionate kiss.

Finally, Kushina had pulled away, gasping for air, a blush covering her cheeks. Her eyes were glazed over just like Minato, but his were a bit wide open at the _ferocious _attack from his wife, the same color of red tinging his own face. He looked rather adorable.

"You better change the look on your face or I'll have to help you with that," she warned with a pant, narrowing her orbs.

"I need to be careful when I compliment you for now on." She chuckled at his words, giving a peck to his lips once more.

Then it came to conclusion that sacrifices are part of life, and when it comes to making a family, responsibility, physical appearance, or even financial (unless your married to the Hokage) issues may arise. Without these problems, no one will learn to appreciate the good times or the worst of times.

So sacrifices are needed in building a family, and with that in the mind of the red headed mother, Minato regretted the eighteen bowls of ramen his love had also attacked the very night.

In addition, the Ichiraku Stand were enlightened to see their number customer one returning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – Phew. There was not suppose to be a make out scene in there. But, it kind of just.. happened. Aha. I'm sure you won't mind. I hope you readers enjoy the little one-shot. I enjoy Kushina too much hence the reason for her POV.

However, I _may_ make it a collection of one-shots IF I get creativity again. Or if you few have some ideas what you need to give up for a family, shoot them at me.

But, don't get your hopes up. Again, I _might _continue this. _Might_...


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: ** I don NOT own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meaningful Sacrifices<strong>_

__**by. **Toni Boloni

* * *

><p>It was one in the morning, and Minato looked bewildered on how his nine month old son crawled around with a smile on his face. Kushina did warned him that Naruto had his midnight <em>runs, <em>if you can call it that, but the father couldn't believe his son was _this _energetic at this late time.

Usually his wife would be awoken in the middle of the night, tending to Naruto's needs and letting Minato sleep a full night for his Yondaime* duties in the morning. Of course, the older male would complain about her tired appearance at the table and that he could help out in the night, but Kushina was stubborn and claimed she could take naps later in the day with Naruto whereas Minato could not because of his work.

Now where is the red-head mother, you asked?

Meanwhile Minato babysitting, she was _forced_ to take up the offering of her small group of her female friends to go out and have a good time off of watching her son. It took much convincing, bribery, and some blackmail to get her to step a single foot out of the house, and even with Mikoto next to her, who had two of her children home with her husband, Kushina was overwhelmed with concern for her two _boys_. Minato had easily won her trust with a peck on her cheek along with a smile that tends to melt her heart.

However, before she could even leave the house for the first time without her son, she became one of those overbearing mothers, telling Minato where everything from bottles to diapers were kept and what to watch out with Naruto when he crawls around papers and wires because for some reason, the child loves to gnaw and drool all over them.

Upon remembering her words, Minato instinctively pushed his important scrolls and documents from work into the middle of the table from any possible reach from his son, and while readjusting his elbow in a more comfortable position and placing his chin in the palm of his hand, Naruto scurried around floor like a speed demon. A chuckle fell from his lips at the velocity of his nine month boy was crawling at, seeing he got a part of his father in him besides his physical traits of blond hair and blue eyes. And speaking of those blue orbs, they had happen to turn up at the same time and locked his gaze at his father, completely stopping the male in his thoughts. Neither turned away until Naruto couldn't repress a giggle as he went back to his crawling.

Though he had his father's eye color, the way he uses them was just like his mother. And like his mother, his demeanor was similar. Stubborn, loud, determine, energetic, and carefree were all the traits he possessed from Kushina and they fit his son quite nicely.

Thinking of Naruto, his gaze traveled to the rambunctious child who had finally stopped crawling, and now was holding on the end of the table near his dad, his legs wobbling as he attempted the first time in his life to try to stand on them. Minato was shocked at the scene in front of him, but more importantly, glad he was able to witness his sons first attempt of trying to stand or even walk. From working a lot, he missed out on some 'firsts' Naruto had accomplished (like holding a spoon or crawling).

Unfortunately with Minato's luck, Naruto fell on his butt. He gave a sigh out, about to curse inside himself for the Gods not letting his child walk. But, before he could, the nine month old tried again. His short legs began to wobble from the lack of muscle and motor skills, and the Hokage saw this.

"Let me help you," Minato spoke out loud. As he went to give a hand to his son, the small child whipped his eyes at him and puffed his chubby cheeks out, startling the father of the resemblance of his wife. He chuckled once regaining his composure. "Fine, fine. But, if you need any help, I'm right here." He knew he still would be denied for any assistance even when telling his son because Kushina was just the same, trying to do everything on her own.

Naruto held his ground pretty well when finally standing on his feet fully, and Minato clapped wholeheartedly to applause his boy... until his short arms reached for the papers on the table. "No, no!" Minato cried out, his larger hand now holding the paper he had a grip of. "Please let go, Naruto..." But instead of listening, the boy gave a malevolent glare at his father. "These are very important. So I can't have you drooling all over them," he pleaded with his son who finally listened.

Instead of crying, he plopped back on his butt with a huff, and rolled onto his stomach to return to his crawling to the opposite side of the table. Minato peered over to see his son's curly blond locks pass on by, and thinking he caught onto his son's tactics, he pushed more papers into the middle, stacking them were Naruto couldn't reach at all. However, he continued to pass the table to the wooden stand next to the shouji screens, aiming for his next objective: the Hiraishin* kunai.

By the time he was already standing, reaching for the weapon, Minato flickered over before he could touch the pointed end of the kunai. Naruto stumbled back at his surprise appearance, eyes widening. Minato was aware and thought the boy was going to cry from being caught, but the boy gave a wide gummy grin, showing off his few baby teeth. He clapped his stubby hands together, giggling happily.

"So you think your dad is cool, huh?" he asked, kneeling down while swinging the kunai around his one finger. Naruto's blue orbs watched in amazement, his smile growing bigger, if possible. Then suddenly, Minato tossed the weapon into the air above his son, causing him to take his eyes off his father. But, by time Naruto looked up, the blond had already caught it in mid-air and flipped to add a little flashy scene before landing gracefully without a sound, about a foot behind his son. His son was now on his back from watching, and he clapped his hands and feet together amusingly. "Encore you say?" Minato joked, throwing it across the room before he flickered to it again, but instead of landing there, he reappeared kneeling over his son whom was still laying on his back. "Boo," surprised the male, causing his son to jump in his spot before gushing out more giggles. Minato gave out a small snicker himself and leaned down to give a small kiss to his son's forehead as a yawn escaped Naruto.

Another laugh came from the dad. "Now you're finally tired?" Naruto only responded by lifting his hands to him, indicating to pick him up. Placing the kunai on the stand again, Minato lifted his son onto his butt before lifting him from behind, and was about to walk over to the room where his crib was located, however a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his stomach.

"Wow. You gots him tired earlier than I did," Kushina said, slurring a little as she leaned her heavy head on Minato's back. "No fair." He could feel her pout, and smirked at that.

"Seems like you had fun," he replied back. He turned around to face his wife and sees the red flush along with half lidded eyes, knowing she had a little more than a glass to drink. Due to her drunken stupor, she ignored him, her attention now on her son who had woken up at the sight of his mother.

Kushina pressed her lips on his cheek, earning a more mellow giggle. "You're tuckered out, aren't ya?" she cooed, his little hands grabbing some of her red hair. "Mommy missed you too." She gave him another peck on his blond head this time.

Gesturing with a nod of his head, the two parents went to their room, and tucked the child in, both lovingly gazing at their son. Once he was able to remove his finger from Naruto's hand, he turned to speak to Kushina.

"You know, he learned-" but as Minato went to tell the news of their son standing for his first time, Kushina shut him up by fully planting her warm lips on his own. He didn't see this coming, though he should have since she wasn't that sober, but didn't mind it at all. His hands instantly traveled to her waist and returned the kiss with much fervor, causing her to buckle her knees in. From the many times they had made out, Minato would have thought she still wouldn't melt like silly putty in his arms. He grinned against her mouth knowing he could still make her feel that way.

He could feel her tugging at his chest, her pull from his long sleeve shirt causing him to follow to the bed. Before going on top of it, Kushina broke the kiss and eagerly stripped her vest off, only a mesh undershirt covering about mid-way down to her ribcage. She crawled seductively to the middle, having Minato smirk as he watched her before ridding his own top. He finally came on their bed, his body hovering over Kushina who had comfortably rested beneath him, her tone arms hooking around his neck.

Then Minato lips came to her neck, and from the years of being with her, he knew exactly where her sweet spot was. Just below her jawline near her ear, he gave a tender bite and was rewarded with a small moan. Her head rolled to the side for allowing more access, so he repeated it again, feeling her fingers dig into his hair. As things started to get heated, he was about to travel downwards until Kushina hands got out of his hair and both slapped on to his face, squishing his cheeks. She immediately twisted his head to where she was looking.

"Kush-!"

"Look! Naruto is standing!"

Lord and behold, there was their son, with wide blue eyes and a curious face, standing up on his two feet, looking at the two parents who happen to be performing inappropriate actions in front of him. Naruto released a giggle for being caught, his hands holding on the rail of the crib as he playfully marched in place, causing both to awe in unison despite the sexual moment being ruined. Once Kushina let go of Minato, he rolled off of the red head and sat at the side of the bed near Naruto.

"Did your mother's loud mouth wake you?" he joked, having the mom bounced clumsily and flustered to cover Minato's mouth.

"Don't say such things!" hardly whispered the kunoichi. Then she returned her gaze to her son, smiling albeit. "Do you want to sleep with us?" Though Naruto could barely understand her, it was mere coincidence he lifted his arms up for her to pick him up out of the crib. "Come here," she said, going to him and reaching under his arms to lift him out. In the meantime, Minato grabbed out his plush toad given by his one student, Rin, and as they settled in, he handed it to the younger blond. His chubby hands quickly snatched onto the loved toy, and he began to gnaw on its one eye.

He could hear Kushina snort at the scene of their son laying between them. "He really loves that toy, doesn't he?" she asked, knowing the answer already. As she pulled the blanket up to the boy's neck, Minato replied.

"Not as much as we both love you."

She nudges his arm with another snort. "You're so cheesy at times." Minato just laughed back, placing his arm on his wife's waist while she wrapped her own around Naruto's little body. "Good night both my handsome men," she murmured into the pillow.

"Good night, Kushina and Naruto," yawned the Yondaime, tiredness finally seeping in the male.

But before fully closing his eyes, he took a quick peek on both his son and wife, observing their peaceful faces. And Minato couldn't help himself either at smiling at the scene, knowing well enough that when he wakes up later on, he will have his family right next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AU:** If some of you were expecting my other story, sorry. Just trying to catch up with the next few chapters and I'm revising some of them so that way you all can get weekly updates or whatever. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this little on shot. Made it in like an hour so sorry for any typos or horrible character originality.

**Please R&R**

**- Toni Boloni**


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: ** I do NOT own Naruto or its characters.

**Key Terms:**

**Dattebane/Dattebayo - **a verbal tic Kushina or Naruto use when shaken up or excited.

**Konoha - **another term for Leaf Village

**Yondaime - **means fourth Hokage of the leaf

**Tou-chan/Ka-chan - **short, informal ways of saying father and mother

**Eddy's **- another term for Whirlpool village

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meaningful Sacrifices<strong>_

**by. **Toni Boloni

* * *

><p>Five year old Uzumaki Naruto was running for his life right now. He needed to find the greatest hiding spot or he knew he was never going to see the light of day again.<p>

Clumsily, he had cut around a corner, his feet almost sliding out from under him from the wetness that drenched him, and hightailed into the nearest room. The sprint had his lungs burn in oxygen and stop the boy in the doorway so he could get a few breaths. Before a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, the blond child wiped it away with the back of his hand and finally straighten himself. Suddenly, wide blue eyes darted back and forth once entering, noticing he was in his parents' bedroom, however in the situation he was in, it didn't matter what part of the house he was currently residing. As long as he was far from the kitchen and very far from wherever his mother-.

"Naruto!" Her roar nearly gave him a heart attack. "What have you done, dattebane!" The accused, instead of going to the source of the beast's yell, had immediately flown underneath the bed, and thankful for his small and lanky body, he was able to squeeze into the confined space with no problem.

He really didn't mean it, the mess he made, he's thinking about. Naruto was just trying to help out in the kitchen when Kushina had went to the bathroom. She merely just put dinner on the stove and he thought he could stir the rice for his mom. Except, when being unable to reach the counter top with his height, he had to improvise. Using the shelves as if they were ladders, he began to scale the furniture, and as the blond had just made it, a happy albeit brief smile stretched on his lips... Until he lost his footing and grabbed onto the nearest thing; which in this case ends up being the pot. He was lucky it wasn't close to a lukewarm temperature, but was not so fortunate when the rice and water spilled all over the counters, the floor, and himself.

Once covered in his mothers cooking from head to toe, the child knew he was in deep trouble. And the moment he heard Kushina asking what the clattering sound was from the hallway, he bolted from the kitchen, the splashing footsteps of his feet coherent throughout his run.

So, terrified and wet, Naruto froze up the second he hear the beast's stamping around the home. He could tell her it was all an accident, but his mother was an intimidating woman; if you take one look into her frightening stare, you'll be paralyzed for the rest of your life, or so Naruto feels like it's forever.

The stomping noise halted at the open doorway of his parents' room and sinking further back as possible as he can, the boy watched her bare feet slowly come in. He couldn't help it when his breathing got shallow and deep nor could he control the rapid heartbeat that pounded in his chest, like it was almost going to leap out of his throat.

"Naruto~" she began in a singsong voice, a deep contrast to her current demeanor. "I know you're in here. And if you don't come out in three seconds," she warned, coming to the edge of the bed opposite to Naruto. "You're going to be in big trouble, mister..."

What, is she crazy? Him come out of his safety bunker? Yeah right - when toads fly.

"One," she started, having Naruto focus mainly on her tapping foot. "Two."

She's bluffing. She doesn't even know where he is-.

"Three!" And on the last number, Kushina lifted the bed up like it was nothing, her hair flying up from the enraged aura oozing out around her and a glint shining in the death glare.

"Ah! Ka-chan!" Naruto squeaked, sitting up on his butt and against the bed despite the angle it was leaning at. A nervous smile had etched on his mouth along with his animatedly sweating bullets, and although he seems caught, the blond quickly scrambled to his feet and sprinted for safety. Unfortunately, the collar of his shirt was easily grabbed by the mother and lifted into the air, his face leveled with Kushina, wide pools of blue begging for freedom.

Use to it, she ignored the puppy look, her own eyes narrowing at the child angrily [and a bit playfully too]. "Thought you were going to get away this time, oi, Naruto?" her tone venomous and scary. A smirk followed afterwards when she placed the bed back down on the ground.

Oh dear Kami, he had to get away now. Or he's done for!

Fearing for his life again, he struggled and kicked, eventually slipping out of his shirt and on the ground with a wet thud from his butt. It took him a moment to understand he got free, but the second he did, the child scurried into the hallway, smiling big. Yes! He got away! Now he can find a better hiding spot, one where his mom would never think of. But he need to act quick. He could hear the red head's boisterous search begin again.

Naruto skidded to the dead end, jogging in place, and snapped his head around to locate the laundry basket. It was filled with dirty clothes, so there would be no harm for him to conceal himself in there. And so, that is what he did. He cannonball into the pile, and buried deep inside with a proud smirk on his lips, deeming the basket as the best hiding spot ever. It was comfy and warm although it was stinky to his tastes. But, the pros outweighed the cons and with that said, he can hide in there forever or just until his mom cools down.

Determined he was invisible now, he snickered when his mother came into view again, this time able to see her bewilder expression from the clothing. However, the joy was short when she bent over to pick up a grain of rice, her eyes traveling over to where he was residing. Darn! She followed the trail he had not realized he's been leaving behind. He knew his cover was blown and burst out of the basket, accidentally surprising his mother. Naruto took advantage of her shock and once more, ran.

Now, because he was able to get away from her twice, he began to laugh and edge the mom on, slightly looking back at her. "Aha! Ka-chan is getting old! She can't catch me anymore!" He continued his frivolous laughter even when rounding another corner before knocking himself into a leg. Though the momentum had him fall backwards, a pair of hands lifted him from under his arms prevent that from happening.

"Whoa there, Naruto," the familiar deep voice said, the bright blue orbs looking up into the carbon copy's of his own. "What happen here?" The child in question had briskly turned his confused expression into a more pleasant one, yet about to explain what events did play out, Kushina already spoke.

"Naruto thought it would be fun to make a mess of dinner..." She was huffing with squared shoulders and balled fists, her narrowed glare on the smaller blond.

At her words, Naruto puffed his chest up, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "No, ka-chan! I was only trying to help, dattebayo!" Then he crossed his arms against his rice covered chest, nodding to his self. Then the composition the child had put up was easily washed away when a large hand ruffled his sun kissed locks, a hearty chuckle falling from his fathers mouth as he put Naruto back on the wooden floor.

"I just got home and you two are already making a fuss." Simultaneously, the both blush in embarrassment and Minato let out another laugh. Then him kneel down to his son's height, reaching onto his shoulder to get his attention. Of course, Naruto's flush receded when looking back up at his father, all attention focused on his role model. "Why don't you get ready for a bath while your mom and I clean up?" he suggested, unable to stop himself from smiling at Naruto's beaming facade.

"Yes!" but a coy smirk popped up, making the father tilt his head quizzically. "Only if tou-chan and ka-chan join me!"

However, Kushina was quicker than Minato and retorted back. "Only if you help us clean." A whine escaped the boy's mouth and whiskered cheeks puffed in moue, having the Yondaime barely hold back his chuckle in the face his son made. "Think about it: with three people, it will get done faster and I won't punish you in return. How 'bout that?" It didn't take more than two seconds for Naruto to nod his head and run to the kitchen, yelling for them to hurry up. And thanks to the sudden burst of energy [and the two adults], they finished in five minutes, the boy pulling them both by their hands gleefully towards the bathroom.

Now, Naruto hates to admit, but since the washroom had a huge wooden tub, bath time became one of his favorite things [except, it wasn't on the top of the list: playing with his mom's hair was]. The Uzumaki child stripped himself of his bottoms and underwear, his modesty not at all on his childlike mind, and slid the screen to the side, bolting to the filling tub his mom started.

"Naruto!"

For the second time that day, he stopped himself from an embarrassing slip. Cobalt eyes looked up at his mother questionably, following her towel clad form as she came next to him. "You gotta wash and rinse yourself before jumping in. Or else we'll all be swimming in rice." Oh, yeah. He almost forgot about that. "Come here. I'll wash you."

Pulling up a stool, Naruto barely could remain still while the bucket Kushina had grabbed splashed with warm water. In the meantime, Minato had finally joined his family, a white towel clinging to his hips and another bucket filled with soap and other hygienic products in his free hand as the other closed the screen fully. The steam that was flowing out started to cloud up the room, but not to the point one couldn't see in front of them. There was a ventilated window about a few inches away from the ceiling at the one end.

"Close your eyes, Naruto." And so he did with squaring his shoulders and a deep breath, Naruto's inflated cheeks easily compared to a frog when it's croaking. Small feet kicked at the contact of the hot water and picking up the habit from his dad, he shook the blond locks to have them slightly perk up its usual spikiness. Soon enough his blue eyes shimmered open and curiously gazed up at both his parents, seeing their warm smiles glowing down at him. In return, Naruto gave a blithe, cheeky grin back.

Kushina then handed off the bucket to Minato [after he turned off their tub], and as he refilled the wooden bucket, she grabbed the shampoo and began to scrub her son's hair. The bubbles formed at the base of his head, causing his round orbs to snap shut to avoid the stinging it would give on the contact of his eyes. Also from the rubbing sensation giving him a relax feeling, it almost put him to sleep if his dad didn't dump the water over his head.

"Bweh!" the Uzumaki child breathed out, shaking himself. He wiped his eyes from any excess soap before opening them back up. It's better to be safe than sorry. "Can I go in now?"

Minato motioned for Naruto to come over, smiling the whole time. "Just gotta scrub off that sticky rice and then you're good to go," he explained, grabbing a wash cloth.

"But I'm clean!" moan Naruto unhappily, a pout jumping on his lips as he stands between his sitting parents.

Although Kushina was washing her hair, she was listening to her son's complaining, a chuckle escaping her. "Are you sure? What is that on you?"

"There's something about me?" He searched around his body, trying to see what she was talking about. "I don't see anything!"

Minato decided to play along. "But I see it too." Naruto tried to look again, but his dad stopped him. "It's right... Here," he mused, poking the tiny belly to receive a hearty giggle. "And here." This time, touching his side, the son jumped away with another fit of giggles. "Oh, what's this? Are you ticklish?"

Naruto puffed his cheeks with a shake of his head, his hands covering his stomach. "No!" But Kushina looked past his bluff and from behind, she tickled him on the sides like Minato just did. "Aha! Ka-chan! That tickles!" he obviously pointed out. However, Naruto didn't stay in her clutches for long and jumped at her, doing the same back. Kushina, being so similar to her son, had let out her laughs. Although she got up to escape him, her son chased the red head mother, having her end up seeking refuge abaft the older blond headed male whom was enjoying the scene unfolding before his blue eyes.

"Oh, save me Minato from that tickling fiend!" she dramatically acted out. The Uzumaki mother also theatrically put the back of her hand to her forehead pretending she was in distress. Minato naturally followed and sent an all knowing smirk at his son.

"Give her up, tou-chan!" Naruto demanded, knowing they were acting. "Or else!"

"Or else what, Naruto?" he dare ask.

Suddenly, a wicked grin formed on the round face, alarming his dad on how much it mimics Kushina's own expression. "I'm going to get you too," warned the boy as he took a step closer.

"You think you can take on your tou-chan, who is the Yondaime of Konaha?" Kushina playfully rebuked.

Naruto wasn't phased by the warning, in fact, it made him determined enough to puff out his chest with a tiny thumb jabbing into it. "I'm not afraid! I'm going to be a stronger Hokage than tou-chan, dattebayo!" he said grinning, satisfy with the boast he gave out.

At first, both parents were taken back at first, then eventually they had looked at each other rather amused because their same dream and goal was passed on to their son without them even mentioning it to the boy. Minato characteristically cast a delighted grin and said proudly, "I don't doubt you for a second." Kushina then came out from behind her husband, and knelt back down in front of Naruto, giving a peck to the boy's rosy cheeks. Naruto immediately gave a gross look, wiping away the cooties his mother just gave to him from the kiss.

"And neither do I," she agreed, standing fully up and taking the small hand of Naruto's before guiding herself and him to the tub. "But, before you can become a Hokage, you need to be able to represent yourself professionally. And having good hygiene will definitely help you there." By bringing up to him about successfully achieving his dream in relation to taking a bath, the child yanked away quickly and hopped up on the adjacent tile that prevented the water from flowing out, Naruto not giving Kushina a moment to yell at him for jumping into the hot bath water. Although he was tiny, the boy was still able to splash some liquid over the elevated tiled surround the rectangular shaped, in-ground tub.

From the impact, bubbles formed around the body, and being a curious kid, he opened his bright blue eyes and watched them rise to the top as he slowly ascended from the buoyancy. The heat made the water cloudy, however he was able to see a blurry form sit down inside and extend their arms towards the boy having him swim right into them.

He was pulled above the surface, a smile beaming when he saw his father giving a smug smirk back at Kushina who was clipping her long hair up. "See, he's fine. Right, Naruto?" A nod confirmed his words as he sat in Minato's lap, small hands splashing the water around him. "Oh, he's perfectly alright, aha."

"It doesn't hurt to be safe, Minato," huffed the mother with hands on her hips as she jutted it out.

"I'm the best swimmer ever, ka-chan!" With that, he capered off and began to paddle around, his giggles echoing off the walls. "See!" he said, happily showing off his skills and energy. "And tou-chan taught me how to swim!"

"Which concerns me," she half joked, pulling the white towel off her body before entering, not having a second to herself when Naruto clings to her arm. Obviously, she did not mind and had him take a spot on her lap, allowing him to play with her red hair that framed her face.

He naturally took the mother's hair and because the Uzumaki child was just like his father not just in looks, he also held the interest he had in his mother's hair. He loves it; the silky, bright strands slipping through his fingertips, making the feeling so irresistible to resist doing the same action again. And also the softness wasn't the only thing to attract the child. The deep, velvet color had his attention all the time. However, he seems he less preoccupied by the blood red tresses when he happens to hear a conversation between his parents were currently having. Usually he would ignore it unless it was directed to him, but his ears caught his name between their words.

"Minato, I know you have a point, but Naruto is still too young for the academy. In the Eddy's, we started around seven or sometimes even eight years old," she replied to his earlier statement, the austere tone not matching well with her usual honey-like voice.

"But, we live in Konaha," Minato countered back, taking a small amount of her hair into his own hand, not missing his son's zealous gaze. "Naruto is at the mandatory age requirements to start school. And if he doesn't attend soon, he'll be a class year behind in his generation."

"I still say he's too young."

Naruto did not miss the twitch of an eyebrow on Minato's face as his wife's stubbornness only grew with the passing seconds, her eyes tossed into the water. However, when both pairs of blue gazes looked at each other, the older male lets a coy smirk appear. "Say, Naruto. Don't you want to go to the academy now?" he asked, earning a glare from the mother who snatched away her hair from the father in spite.

"It's not his decision. It's up to the mother," she pointed out, Naruto getting antsy from being the main subject of the situation. But, the grin never left the father's mouth, and Kushina was too slow to stop his next words.

"Going there now will help you become a Hokage quicker." It was half a lie, because it doesn't just take school to be the village leader, but it does support and train one to achieve the goal. What Naruto doesn't know yet won't hurt him.

Evidently from using the dream of Naruto's, he was fast to stand on his moms legs and have his fists rise up to front of his chest, an excited look plastered on him. "Ka-chan! I want to go to school!"

Kushina face-palm herself, but soon her narrowed look had immediately melted at the sight of rosy cheeks and a cute smile wrinkling her son's face, a sigh unable to be repressed back. Usually she dominates the arguments against Minato, however when including her adorable son's big eyes, she becomes soft and easily loses her bearings. She resisted so much from smacking her husband in the back of the head for using his son to win. "If you really want to..." she drawled at the end, hoping he would change his mind which she has an idea he most likely won't.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down in her lap while she held onto his one hand. "Watch out tou-chan! I'm going to make you retire!"

"Aha. I would like to see you try," taunted the father before getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist. "I guess I start with the registration papers before everything else. Someone might try to persuade the boy if I don't get to them now." Naruto didn't catch on what he meant, however a red hue had crept up on his mom's cheeks indicating she might have something to do with it. "I'll be in the study if you need me." Then he left the washroom, closing the screen and his shadow behind it disappearing as he exited.

It wasn't long till the other two followed. While Kushina empty the tub, Naruto helped with bringing the buckets to the door, tucking them in the corner for the next use. Getting into the next room, the mother took an extra towel off the shelves and covered him, drying his blond hair and body before he darted out the door to his room. Naruto dug through his drawers and took out underwear and his favorite orange pajama pants, a smile wearing on his face as he put them on. His mom got him a white shirt which had the matching color of a swirl logo in the middle. Just as she pulls it over his head, a low yet hard to miss rumble sound erupted from the blond's small stomach. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Someone is hungry," she chuckled, patting his head. "Let me get dressed and I'll fetch you something. Go hang with your father for the time being, okay?"

He nodded and ran through the house to where his father was, pulling open the screen without holding back his huge smile. Minato, clothed in Shinobi pants and shirt, return one of his own before his return of attention to the stack of papers set in front of him. "I'm almost done with your papers. Excited?" he asked, his pen scribbling on the form.

Naruto jumped to the table next to his dad happily, hopping up and down from the joy. "Yes!" he answered. "I can't wait to learn cool jutsus and moves like tou-chan now! Are you going to be my Sensei?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have my Hokage duties to attend to. However," he replied, now looking down at his son, "I'll be sure you get a cool sensei like your tou-chan. How about that?"

"But I want you!" whine the five year old. "You have your cool jutsus only you know!" Naruto pointed out, speaking about the Rasengan and Hirashin technique Minato developed.

The taller blond nervously smiled until he thought of something. "I can teach you them on the side. Only if you promise me you go to school every day and study."

"Duh! I promise, tou-chan!" It seems like any easy thing to do, however Naruto didn't know what he had in store for himself.

He was about to ask when he would start, but then Kushina announced that dinner was ready. Naruto instinctively lifted his arms up for Minato to pick him up, and once he did, he was carried to the kitchen, eyes glowing at the bowls of ramen set out on the table.

"Bon appetite~" Kushina said in an accent, taking Naruto from Minato and setting him into his chair.

Naruto didn't waste a second to clasp his hands together in a prayer and bowed his head. "Itadakimasu!" he yelled, breaking his chopsticks into two before downing the food like no tomorrow. The salty taste made him devour the meal quickly, and on cue, Kushina swapped the empty bowl with another. He always wonders how she knew how much to make for his edacious appetite, except his thoughts were easily forgotten when the tasty smell had his mouth watering. When he began to attack it again, Minato had laughed.

"He really takes after your gluttonous appetite, Kushina," he commented as he just finished his first bowl.

The mother snorted at his words. "You're just as bad." He too got another slid in front of him, Kushina smug when he took a big bite.

"I would be called crazy if I didn't eat your cooking," he mumbled slightly with food, earning a playful smack on his head. Naruto giggled at the gesture.

"No talking with your mouth full," she demanded as she sat down. "Or Naruto will copy your bad manners."

"But violence is allowed in front of him?"

"Oh, don't whine about a little physical punishment," she joked, taking a quick bite before adding. "Actually it might do some good, hitting that dense head of yours at times. Might knock some common sense in there." The flat eyed response by the father was dismissed by her laugh, the curve growing on Kushina's lips. "Right, Naruto?"

He gave a quick nod, swallowing the rest of his food. "Right, Ka-chan!" he said without fully understanding what she was talking about. Naruto just knew to agree with his mother, otherwise he would get that evil glare in not doing so. If there was one thing he learned when it comes down to his parents verbal debates, it was to never question his mother and always say to agree with her.

"See, even Naruto says so," she prompted to. "Can't argue with that." And even before Minato could get a breath in, his son stood up tall on his chair and firmly shook his head.

"You can't go against my word!" he gloated along having Kushina patting his head in encouragement still unaware of what the whole conversation was really about. But, Naruto liked to be right compare to his mother and also, be decisive like his father. Though Minato loved the fact his son could be a leader, but it comes as a double edge sword for his this time around.

The Yondaime's moue had diminished at the thought of an idea, his blue eyes narrowing in the competitive glare he uses. "I can go against them. I am the Hokage."

"Not for long, tou-chan!"

"Is that a challenge?" provoked the father with a silly grin on his face. However, what he expected next was not his son to leap out of his seat and across the table [though he would have]. Ungracefully, they both fell to the ground, Minato slight grunting from the impact of the floor while Naruto landed on his dad's stomach, immediately latching onto one of his arms to start the wrestle match.

In the midst of this, Kushina could barely hold in her boisterous laughs, her hand clutching herself. She had to wipe away a tear from the corner of her before she picked up Minato's chair when they ran into the living room. She followed behind them, chuckles escaping ever so often when Naruto would slip out of Minato's grasp and cling to his back or neck. He was a very persistent and energetic boy to the point of watching him can make her tired.

Sure enough Minato got Naruto behind his form and pulled up his t-shirt to give him the raspberries on his pudgy tummy. "Ah! S-stop! Ha-ha! Tou-chan!" Naruto cried in giggles and kicks, fidgeting to get out of his torture. He also began to tug at a few strands of blond hair from his dad's head in hopes of getting away. It didn't phase the Yondaime one bit.

"Say you're wrong. And your mother is wrong too," he breathed between blows.

Naruto could hardly speak, but manage to. "Never!"

"Yeah, Naruto, doesn't give up!" Kushina said with a fist in the air and cheering the boy on. The cheers happen to give Naruto a small spark inside, and he was able to free himself by rolling out. He then tackled his father on the side, scrambling up on his back to get a choke hold on him. "That's my boy!" Thanks for her encouragements, Naruto was able to hang himself with his dad until he threw a truce. "Yeah! You defeated the Hokage. You know you get a prize for that!"

"I do?" exclaimed the boy, hopping off and over to his mom. "What is it!"

"You get a kiss," she drawled, kneeling down.

Naruto's face quickly drained of all color, his inner child screaming in fear. "Ah! No! I don't want girl cooties!" He bolted to Minato, who was still recovering from his lost, and shoved his head into the larger shinobi shirt, hiding himself. "Tou-chan wants it, not me!" he mumbled beneath the fabric.

Minato tugged open his collar and gaze down at the child. "But, you won it fair and square. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to take your prize." In spite of his cheeky smile, Naruto remains in his shirt.

"Oh, Naruto~ You can't make a lady wait... It's not gentlemanlike too." Her honey-like voice sounded slightly depressed, but he continued to ignore her. Not to sound mean, but in little boy logic, kissing a toad sounds better than getting one from a girl. So, sometimes he doesn't understand why his dad [and other males] like them so much.

Minato started to pull his shirt up which was tugged back down by two small hands. "No!" he shook his head, spiky hair brushing on his father's stomach. "I don't want- Tou-chan!" he yelled out the second Minato got on his feet, leaving the boy uncovered. "Ah!"

Howbeit his efforts to scurry away, Kushina caught him, and gave a chaste, quick peck on the corner of Naruto's eye with a rewarding whine from the victim. Naruto wiped it away rather comically, except a giddy smile couldn't be hidden long after, Minato observant eyes catching the boy. He was going to tease his son, however the thought slipped away when his wife caught him off guard at the feeling of her kiss on his lips. It was short, but their son had helped himself to making a face; one involving a tongue sticking out and wrinkled nose.

Naruto will never admit it, but he loves receiving them from both his parents, more so from his mother, however he had this natural reaction to run from them and pretend like most little boys that females possess some sort of disease that passes only through those kisses. Also, he believes kissing is for mushy people, though his father was the only exception. The was Yondaime for crisis' sake.

"Wow, is it already that late?" Kushina asked, wondering about how much time flew by as she looked up at the old fashion clock hanging on the wall. "A certain someone needs to go to bed." On cue, that _someone_ yawned, wiping his teary, tired eyes. Although the red-haired mother was about to pick him up and get him tucked into bed, Minato beat her to it. He scooped his boy into his arms, Naruto's little arms hooking around his neck automatically. She jealously puffed her cheeks at her husband. "I can tuck him in."

"You always do because of my late hours," pointed out the blond while he adjusted Naruto in his arms.

"Yeah yeah. You just want to get out of doing the dishes."

She waved him off before he could correct her, his guilty smile disappearing along with her son when they both exited the living room to the hallway. She let out a deep sigh and return to the kitchen, grabbing the bowls to the sink and starting the faucet with running warm water. The soap created bubbles and how she's done that millions of times before, she finished within a couple of minutes. Kushina dried her hands and hung her green apron up on the hanger located on the far side of the kitchen as she exited it.

Her bare feet silently walked down the hall to Naruto's room, not wanting to wake the tired boy. However, making it to his room, he wasn't occupying his bed. Obviously Kushina figured that either Minato brought him or their son begged to sleep in their bed tonight. She bit back the jealously from the fact Naruto would decide to sleep in their bed because of Minato, not her. There were times he would get nightmares he would venture in, but whenever she would ask, he would claim he was a big boy and didn't need to sleep with his mom. Except, the envy was easily pushed aside as she thought about their close bond most fathers and sons rarely had in the shinobi world. Either killed, conflicted with war and battles, or just neglectful, most fathers rather enjoy their time while they can. Her respect for Minato was high; he was the hokage, a very busy man. Taking on the duty to protect the village and still able to hold a compassionate and loving relationship with his boy, Kushina's jealously was forgotten.

Rounding to her doorway, she was going to playfully tease Naruto about sharing a bed, but the scene before her melted her heart.

Minato was on the bed, the part of the bed he claims as his own, curled up slightly on his side. His one arm extended out as head rest for his son who was on his back, snuggling next to his father. Minato's other arm wrapped over Naruto's tiny body, his fingers resting in the blond curls near his ear. Finally, Naruto had his own draped across his chest and his other hand barely gripping his father's shinobi long sleeve. They both had small, content smiles on them which made Kushina unable to resist her grin from getting bigger.

Soon enough she felt left out and quickly turned off the light, pulling herself into the cuddling by resting her head on top of Naruto's and taking Minato's open palm into her hand, intertwining her fingers. With her free hand, she pulled up the covers before her smile mimic their own.

As the sleepy consciousness started to take over, Kushina whispered out in her loving voice, "Goodnight Minato and Naruto."

So with that, the three were sleeping within each others embraces, silly grins curving their lips and the thought of ever letting go never coming to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>I disappear and then I reappear**! **It's what I do! Well, I hope you enjoy this. Its a round about way of all their perspectives, but mostly focusing on Naruto in the beginning.

For my other story, I'm sorry but I'm gonna delete it. I started reading about Japanese schools and all, and decided to rewrite in their original setting. Also, I'm gonna get way ahead and write out the plot and first few drafts of the beginning chapters. In addition, save my work in my emails so if I have to wipe my laptop out again, I'll hav my drafts and chapters saved. Yay smart thinking.

Thanks or reading,

**Toni Boloni **


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: **I don NOT own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meaningful Sacrifices<strong>_

**by. **Toni Boloni

* * *

><p>The red habanero was actually under distressed.<p>

Pacing back and forth for an hour, Kushina gnawed her at lower lip with worry and vigor while her mind raced. For once in her life, she doubted her decision, thinking it was too early and rash, and knows karma was going to come back around to nip her in the butt. But Minato knew better and constantly told her to not over concern herself. It's a part of growing up.

And her husband does not hesitate to remind the Uzumaki it was also Naruto's eager choice to go to his first day of school - alone.

_Without his mom._

The very thought of it had scared the living daylights out the mother. That's her little boy! She should be beside him, every second of the day to help him with any trouble.

Well, maybe not every second. Every minute seems reasonable.

Then Kushina heard her thoughts and gave a good face-palm to herself. Now she sounds ridiculous. She's just suffering from some separate anxiety. That's all.

She collapse on the bed with a hearty sigh, having resisting her self's desire the fifth time that day to bring back her baby boy. She knows he will be fine, but Kushina was lonely now. Minato had gone to the tower to do his Hokage duties, but not before he wished his son good luck at his first day at the academy. She's being selfish, however she did not mind it when she had her little Naruto around to play with and watch over, except she's got neither man now.

What a cruel world.

Only a few more minutes ticked passed when she looked up at the clock on the dresser. Kushina grunts and rolls over on her back with a huff. This was really going to be a long day, wasn't it?

She had tried to occupy her mind by doing the daily household chores; laundry, dishes, cleaning, organizing paperwork [courtesy of Minato] - the usual routine howbeit her efforts were in vain. She had finished in record timing, which made sense since her tiny ball of energy was not there to distract her or cause more messes.

It was too quiet.

Only the eerie silence and her familiar whine of disfavor were audible. Then unexpectedly, the red hair mother springs up and back on her feet to her jubilated self, an idea concocted inside her mind.

She could just spy on her Naruto!

Her foxy smirk had played on the kuniochi's lips, reveling in her brilliant thinking and mentally rewarding a pat on her back. She had time and quickly changed out of her apron and dress into something easier with stealth and camouflage, replacing her bare legs and arms with her old shinobi outfit. She relish the feeling of the old clothing, kind of missing the dark navy clothing she wore before the Uzumaki woman knew she was pregnant with her son. Don't get her wrong – she loves being a stay at home mom, but with the new _issues_ at the present time, the view on returning to the ninja life didn't seem so bad.

Shrugging on her vest and loosely strapping her headband around her neck, the mother ties her hair up, her face free of loose strands, and slips out the front door.

The light from the late morning sun had blinded her for mere seconds until her azure eyes adjusted, an arm raise over her brow to cover the intense rays as she viewed the foliage around her. She had noticed the leaves were starting to change their color, the vibrant greens slowly morphing into the autumn hues. Though the change of seasons, it was still dry and hot regardless of the month.

Kushina had started her trek back to the town, hiding herself from the towns' eyes through the treetops and eventually the alleyways and high rooftops. She couldn't get distracted with her current [and self-assigned] mission. It was not long that the red habanero made her way to the old, yet humble academy, her memories as a child flooding her senses again. A small smile curved on her face before her thoughts were replaced with young children laughter and yells, her body crouching low between the low bearing wall and some bushes on the site. She barely hid her chakra signature, knowing the students were around her son's age and the idea of her presence being detected was very low.

For safe measures [mainly due to her hair color], she peered through the bush rather than over. She immediately found her son across the yard and with much effort, hold herself back from leaping out of the bushes and smother him in wanton kisses.

Kushina really needed to get her self-checked on her separation anxiety.

Mentally slapping her inner self, she returned her attention to the blond boy, her smile turning into a grim line.

In front of her, she saw an old yet mundane scene that ebbed in the back of her head.

The Uzumaki child was parked along the outer ring of the students playing in the yard, crouched and using a small stick to sketch in the dirt below his feet. His face bared a small frown and his brows furrowed in thought as he roughly continued his scribbles.

She remembers doing the same thing when she first came to Konoha no Sato. An outsider, a fresh and new student to the academy, she knew no one and was lonely – at first. Then with the kidnap event that unfolded due to the burden of being an Uzumaki and special chakra reserves, she made friends in a heartbeat [and found her first and only crush]. However, before that, she was bullied because of her proclamation of being the first female Hokage despite just entering the village. She hopes that something similar to that situation didn't unfold when Naruto was introduced to the class.

But she was proved wrong when a few boys – three to be exact – walked up all smug and superior and approached the young sun-kissed hair student who glared back in annoyance.

"Pshh. You think you'll become Hokage just become your dad is the Yondaime. Don't think you fooled us!" the tallest dark hair boy said, pointing an all knowing finger in Naruto's direction.

Naruto stood up, his cheeks puffed up from the confrontation. "I didn't think that!" The three boys just laughed at him.

Another spoke up, the unruly brown bangs being pushed aside as he countered back. "Yeah, yeah. I sure you didn't think that." Naruto titled his head confusingly. "You probably _don't_ have a brain to even think with."

"Hey! I have a brain!"

Once more, the round of snickers and chuckles escaped their mouths, ignoring the whiskered student's outburst. It didn't help ease the frustration strained on Naruto's face or on the hidden mother's own expression.

Kushina was appalled at the scene, not understanding how these young boys decided to be ballsy enough to pick on the Yondaime's own kid. She is sure enough that at that age, she would have treated someone who was related to the Hokage with respect [only if they deserved it and weren't flaky]. She knew she should not get involved, but her motherly instincts had her almost jump out of the bush to punch each of them on the head if it wasn't for another boy butting in on their making fun.

"I really think it's you guys who don't have a brain."

The amusement suddenly died and the three bullies narrowed at the meddling child and his dog, noticing the red marks painted on his cheeks.

"Get lost, dog-breath," one replied, his hand jutting a thumb over his shoulder to emphasize his words.

"_Dog-breath!?"_ the Inuzuka gawked, his hands fisting at his sides. "Why _you_-! Akamaru!"

And on cue, a small white dog appeared from behind the caller, his bark short and his tail wagging. Then he sensed his owner's distressed, a growl emitting from his small body.

"Haha! What is that! A rat?" he dark hair boy laughed out, ignoring the few barks that squeaked from small canine named Akamaru.

The Inuzuka child didn't waste a minute at that insult. "Akamaru, Dynamic Marking!" Given a bark back in reply, the dog ran over to the leader of the bullies and lifted his one leg, a relishing puppy sigh leaving his mouth. The sound of liquid falling on the ground, or in this case, a sandal foot of a child killed the silence between the group.

"AHH! You stupid mu– Ew! That _smells_!" He immediately pinched his nose, the other two boys backing away to avoid the dog's pee spot and smell. "No fair! These are my only pair!"

The Inuzuka smirked back, patting his puppy on the head. "Who's dumb enough to not bring spares? Oh wait, like I said, people like you who don't have brains." And in the end, he and his dog got the last laugh, Naruto's own giggles chiming in as the bullies run away to clean off the smell and shame.

Kushina couldn't help but hold back her own. Her azure eyes continued to follow what happen next, a smile playing on her.

"Hey. I'm Inuzuka Kiba! And this is Akamaru!" he jabbed a thumb to his chest and then to his dog, getting a happy woof to Naruto. The blond was a little shunned at the sudden introduction, but his extroverted side easily returned.

He smiled back. "I'm [Namikaze or Uzumaki] Naruto. Thanks for before!"

A toothy fang poked out from Kiba's lips, giving a shrug to the blond. "No problem. We _are_ classmates. Just don't let those stupid bullies get to you. They try to act tough. But they really don't know who the tough one is!"

Naruto could not help but ask, "Who?"

"Duh, me!" Then it made the whisker faced boy laugh, causing Kiba to get flustered and punch his arm in revenge. Naruto flinched and glared back, rubbing his now sore arm. "Hey! Don't think because you're the Yondaime's son I won't be afraid of hitting you!"

He went to retort something, his mouth open, but the instructor, Iruka-sensei, announced that recess was over and it was time for class again. A groan fell from both of them yet they laugh and ran inside together, leaving a worried some mother in the bushes gleaming with happiness.

Naruto made his very first friend and luckily, she knew his mother! Her and Inuzuka Tsume go way back, mostly on the pranks they pulled and their rough housing for tomboys. She could not wait to see the Inuzuka mother again to talk about how her son stood up for Naruto and how they can revel in the fact they might be a good pair troublemakers like their mothers.

Deeming her mission was fulfilled, the Uzumaki mother went to return back home, yet in the process, a ball had hit her right on the head, causing her to fall back against the low bearing wall with a yelp.

A few straggler students from recess had accidently thrown the ball over their shoulder, ready to return to class, but the noise had them run over to the bush, confusion enlighten their faces.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you hit that old cat that runs away from that lady."

_"Old cat, eh?"_

Then the curious children froze at the venomous voice, the oozing anger of chakra surging out from behind the leafy bush making the air thick. Their eyes widen at the sight of red hair flying around the rising body of a woman – no, scratch that - a demon and dread etched on their faces, bodies frozen at the sight. As if time was going by slow, the ball in the demon's hands rose above its head before it roared out expletives, causing the students to run in fear for their lives back into the school building.

Once the she-demon had cooled, Kushina went back to the cozy home in the forest, dressed back into her usual clothing before lying back on her couch with a sigh. But this time, it was one of content and happiness, her lips curved upwards as she relived the scene over in her head and excited to know her son was well enough without his mother or father, despite the problems that may arise.

She didn't even know she drifted off to sleep until Naruto had shaken her awake, his cheeky grin wide on him. Kushina scooted over for him to sit in her lap and listen tentatively to the boy's enthusiasm about the day's events, replaying it just like he told. But there was one little detail she almost missed, and she whipped her daydreaming thoughts away to ask him again.

"What was that you heard?"

Naruto made a chuckle; then his face was grimacing and those little fingers wiggled in her face to accentuate his words. "The academy is haunted!" It made his mother frown.

What? She never heard that when she partook her school days there. "How so?" she continued, playing along with his imagination.

"Well, right after recess, some of my classmates yelled about a demon stealing their ball!"

Initially, Kushina snorts to herself. Of course, Naruto casts a confused look and she inwardly laughs again, trying to wave off her son's glances and assuring him they must have saw a cat or something.

Later that night, when Minato finally arrives home and Naruto was tucked in bed, Kushina speaks up from the kitchen table while her husband eats and does his paperwork simultaneously.

"Did ya hear about the new rumor at the academy?" She can barely contain a snort which earns a raised brow form her counterpart. "Supposedly, it's haunted and a demon lurks about."

"Naruto told you this?" She nods, getting an interested gaze. "I wonder _how_ that spread."

Then blue eyes of his return back to his papers, but a yawn escaped his wife's mouth which caused him to look back up at her. "Tired already?"

"Well, today was a long day," she answers and stretched in her chair. She soon got up and reach over the table to give him a quick peck on the lips before making her way out the kitchen. She could feel his eyes on her and just as she was about halfway out the door, her hand placed on the door sill before she looked back. "And tomorrow is going to be a longer day."

He smirks and even with knowing the answer, he still asks. "And how come?"

"Didn't you listen? I have a _new reputation_ to uphold now."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>Some random muse plus my midnight security shift equals a chapter four! Finally! Sorry for any ooc-ness. I could not resist a little Kiba. He's my favorite character in the show and especially in the xbox games. Anyways, for those who were waiting patiently, I hope you like! Do give a comment or a critque to help me out! Plus it gives me more muse!

OH OH.

Any family oriented ideas? I'm running out! I thought of this one a while back but due to three jobs, I barely write as much! But It doesn't stop me from updating eventually! I like to entertain the fandom I'm in! Don't be afraid to voice out ideas or opinions!

Thanks for reading,

**Toni Boloni **


End file.
